outofthebluefandomcom-20200215-history
Emil Ekeroth, Art
Weekly Reports Alright, here I will write my weekly reports. First Week: I was home sick the whole week, so there was nothing done from my part. Too bad, but sometimes you get sick. Second Week: We met first thing wednesday morning, where the rest of the group filled me in with what we were doing, and how. We are to use a system that closely resembles the core system of a boardgame called "Dominion", so the first point of the day was to play Dominion, to get a sense of the mechanics and a feel for the system. Then we had lunch, and after lunch we met again to work on our game system. The rest of the group already had most of the basics figured out, but there were alot of parameters to be figured out, which took the rest of the day. We playtested it a couple of times, making changes along the way and then we went home feeling quite content about our new content. We had decided to buy some paper to manufacture our cards with, and generally decided that friday would be our "arts and crafts day", where we were going to make all the components needed for a alpha test. So we met again on Friday, to hammer out the last kinks and to make the cards. It went as planned, we made some changes to the system, removed some cards from the shop and made new additions to take their place. Then we of course playtested it again with the new rules and decided that we are happy with how it looks right now, devided the manufacturing evenly between us and decided a meeting on monday. That's all for this week's report. Third Week: We met on monday afternoon to review our weekends work, and to playtest our game. Things were nice and our game felt smooth to play with the new parts. Nothing new was decided on our game, this day. Meeting decided for wednesday afternoon. Wednesday was gametesting day, which isn't really a part of this report. We had lent our game to the other groups, so there was no work done this day. Friday; We met after the lecture to decide on the style of the game, graphically. This was a long day, we weren't done until 17.30-ish, but we got a lot decided. We spent some time playtesting and refining, we talked about the resource system, to use materials for crafting instead of money for a shop, just to make it more subtle. This has quite an impact on the game, but it's for the better. We also spent alot of time on a whiteboard drawing up sketches on how we wanted the cards too look, and what to call everything, not as easy as it sounded. We decided almost everything, and then decided that we go home to work, coming back on monday to show what we've come up with this far. Nothing final, just some refined designs. Fourth Week: We met on monday morning at 10 o'clock and we reviewed the work we had done since the last time, I was particularily proud over the game-mat I'd made. We thought about what was left to do, and we worked on that for the day. We also tested it again, more for the joy of playing the game, but we made some small last minutes design changes too. alot of whiteboarding in this meeting to, it's easier if we have a common place to think on.A smooth day overall. Decided a meeting for the next wednesday, to finalize everything. Wednesday; we didn't get a classroom until afternoon so we chose to do the other assignments first, we tested some other games. Then when we got the classroom we started with the printing and finalizing process, we made some last minutes brushups and looked for materials we could use for the board itself, and tools to cut out the cards. Then there were ALOT of scissorwork to be done. alot. 176 cards, 9 per a4. after that we put them inside plastic containers, with the old cards behindthem, just to get some weight in the cards. after that we were pretty much spent and went home feeling content. Next day, Thursday; we had a meeting with Adam, showing off our awesome work. Went really smooth. We decided to have a writing meeting that friday, but I couldn't attend, because my foot is malfunctioning and I've been ordered to take it easy, seeing as it is an hours worth of walking for me to get to the school, I couldn't come. Instead I took it upon myself to finalize the post-mortem report, which I did during the weekend. Then we had a small google-docs meeting, where we discussed if we were happy with how the report looked, and we were, and then we made arrangements for the handins, and we were done! THAT'S ALL, FOLKS.